Silverstream’s New Life
This is my first fanfic..... It was just a normal day in Starclan for me. I groomed pelts with my daughter, Feathertail, and swatted a leaf with my paw. “Hi Silverstream.” Stonefur grumbled while laying out in the sun. “Don’t be such a grouch!” Starclan wasn’t as bad as most cats thought it was, There was an infinite supply of food and you got to meet all sorts of people! But if you left someone behind in the forest or lake when you died- it’s a different story. Don’t get me wrong, When I died I really did miss Greystripe, Stormfur And Feathertail. But I try to be happy with what I have. “All cats gather under the Highstar!“ That’s Bluestar calling us, She was ThunderClan leader before Firestar. Oh, and your probably wondering what the Highstar is. Well instead of us having a Highstone or a Highledge we use the Highstar, Tallest star in the sky. “Well first of all, Boragefall of Riverclan is expecting kits!” We all cheered loudly, especially the Riverclan cats. (We love it when new cats are born, or when they learn how to swim!) “She will have three children, one of them will be brand new, but the other two will be reincarnations.” The cheering died down and we all waited suspensefully for Bluestar to call the names of the cats who would return to the lake. “Icewhisker.” The pale white she-cat stepped out of the crowd, her distinct long whiskers quivering neverously. “And Silverstream.” I stood in the clearing with Icewhisker, all eyes on us. But I didn’t want to go yet! ''“You have both served Starclan well, But now is it time for you to go to become a new generation. though you will forget your past life, remember this. We’ll always be watching over you.” Chapter two “Congratulations, Boragefall! Two she-kits and a tom!“ A warm tounge brushed against my fur, “What do you think we should name then, Basspelt?” The voice said inbetween licks. “The tom looks brown like an adder. So how about Adderkit?” “Perfect!” Something soft slammed against my stubby legs, And I squealed in anger. “Oh what’s wrong darling! Are you and your sister playing rough!” I was picked up and moved against my mother, where I plopped down and mewed quietly. “The white one... Whiskerkit maybe? Just look at how long her whiskers are!” “That just leaves the silver one.” “Aw, She’s so beautiful! Quartzkit would be a good name!” Time passed by quickly, soon my eyes were open and I was running around the camp. My home was a place called "Riverclan" and I lived there happily with all my friends, My best friend was probably Minnowkit, she was smart and loved to play. Sometimes we even snuck out of the camp to cool down in the stream. "Boulderkit! Whiskerkit! Adderkit! Minnowkit!" I yowled at the top of my lungs. "Attack on my command!" Woolykit shrank back in fear. We were prentending to be practicing battle training, and she was the target. "Now!!!" The small she-kit collapsed under the weight of her brother Boulderkit and falled on her head, He was still on top of her and she appeared to be gasping for breath. "Wait!" "Someone get Iceshard!" Woolykit was now gasping for breath as the pretty medicine cat, Iceshard came over. "Woolykit! Stay with me now!" Meowed Iceshard urgently. " Get off her, you fool! " Iceshard hissed at Boulderkit. Boulderkit, who was frozen leap off his sister. Woolykit moaned as Iceshard inspected her head. "Quartzkit! Go get her parents!" I raced to get Rainstream and Furheart. Something knocked me off my paws. Ahh! ' FLASHBACK! I was this pretty silver tabby, giving birth to two kits. Then, I felt my heartbeat slow down.. Then stop. "Silverstream! Don't leave me!" Wailed a long haired grey tom. " Oh, Greystripe, I love you and will await you in Starclan. " i felt the words fall from my mouth.' "Quartzkit! " Iceshard yowled. "Get up and go get her parents!" I stood up. " What just happened? " I said to myself. "Go!" Iceshard yowled again. I raced up to Woolykit's parents across the clearing. "Woolykit is hurt!" I said to them. They raced up to Woolykit. " Woolykit! " wailed Rainstream. Furheart pressed his muzzle against hers . "Its ok, Rainstream. She will be safe in Starclan. Oh no! Is she dead? I walked up to Woolykit, who was crying as she was dieing. "Help me, Iceshard! I wanted to be a medic like you..." Her voice trailed off. " Oh, Woolykit. " shaked Rainstream. Iceshard shaked as she died. "Woolykit?" I ask. But somehow I knew the stench of death. Chapter three I was now Quartzpaw 7moons after Woolykit's death. Boulderkit, who was now Boulderwool after his dead sister as he pressed his fur ageist mine. I was getting my warrior name. "Whiskerpaw, come foward." Fishstar meowed. Whiskerpaw came up. " I name you Whiskermuzzle. " Whiskermuzzle smiled. "Quartzpaw, come foward." i obeyed. " I name you Quartzheart. " I purred. "Adderpaw, come forward." Adderpaw obeyed. " I name you Adderfang. " the clan cheered "Adderfang! Quartzheart! Whiskermuzzle!" I smiled. This was perfect! "Quartzheart... Can you come with me?" Meowed Boulderwool. I nodded . He then began to race to the woods. I followed him. "Quartzheart...... Will you be my mate?" He ask me, I felt my throat squeeze as I spoke: " Yes, beloved " Boulderwool smiled, "Want to play?" He ask. I growled playfully . "Later. " I said, cuffing his paws beneath him. I pressed my pelt against his and fell asleep. I felt Iceshard's paws against my belly. "You are expecting kits." Iceshard said, eyes dull— since the death of Woolykit she was always like that. I stood up. My belly fat. I had a feeling a few moons ago .... When Boulderwool became Rushfur. Fishstar had changed it because he decided to become a rouge. Rushfur then became Rush. Rush and Quartzheart had mated shortly after Fishstar had banished him. I wanted to go to the sunning rocks to meet him. "When are they due?" I ask. " Enyday. " Iceshard meowed. I walked out of the medic den and out of camp to the sunning rocks. "Quartzheart!" Rush meowed worried. I was giving birth. I pushed, a small slimy kitten came out. Rush licked it. A few minutes later , I have birth to another. Then another. Then finally, I have birth to another. Rush felt my belly. "No more." He meowed. I was so tired! Finally, I fell asleep. I awoke in starclan. A pretty, silver tabby looked at me , frozen. "I have seen you! You... You died giving birth!" the tabby did not respond. Another cat appeared. '''FLASHBACK! I sat, staring up at the blue grey she cat. "Welcome to Starclan, Silverstream." The she cat purred. " Bluestar! " I felt- yet again the words fall from my mouth. '" Blue~star? " I ask shaky. "Of course, little one." Blue star purred, glancing at the tabby. " do you know who she is? " "no." I answered . "Well, she was you once. Well, I mean you were her." Bluestar said. " What?! " I ask. "I will touch your nose for you to remember all of that life. But.... Your new life will die." I gulped. " No! I have kits! " I begged. "Please do not take them from their mother!" My heart hurt as she touched my nose. I felt wind rush around my paws and stars enter my fur. " Please! " I begged. Rush! I felt my memorys flood back to me.... Greystripe.... Stormfur.....Feathertail.... My family. Chapter four I remember everything! I remember dieing.... Sneaking away from my father, Crookedstar and Riverclan.... And finding out i was pregnant......Greystripe. And, most of all the old forest. "Please don't take me!" I wailed. In side, I felt a pull to my babys and Rush. "Oh, Silverstream... You can't go back... I am sorry." I was now with my daughter, Feathertail watching Rush find me dead and cold. "NO!!! Please! Come back! Come back, Quartzheart! Our kits...." He then began to name them. " Silverkit, Quartzkit, Bluekit, and Greykit. " I whispered. Rush picked his ears i knew he herd me. "Ok, Quartz, my dear." He said, picking up Silverkit. I felt like I would throw up. " Feathertail.... Could you come with me? " i ask, leading my daughter into the woods. "Ok!" Feathertail meowed, following her mother. " please help me to back! " I hissed. Feathertail shrunk back. How is this my daughter? I ask my self. "Ok, Silverstream. Or would you like me call you Quartzheart?" She hissed. " Mother, would be fine. " I growled. I felt no love towards this kit. How could I have mated with Greystripe? He was a elder! " Silverstream! " I herd Feathertail call me. I raced up to my kit. Days had passed, more memorys had come back- memorys about Feathertail. I truly loved her once more. "I have a plan!" Squealed Feathertail. " what? " I ask. "Come here...." Chapter five So, later me and my daughter had a perfect plan. It was: leap down the forsaken hole- were it lead down to the clans. If you didn't die from the fall. I looked at my daughter. "Thank you, Feathertail.... I know that you kinda lost your mom then for awhile... You know, before my memorys came back." I said, purring. I then licked her on the cheek . "You know you might die..... Right? " Feathertail meowed. I froze. Well, I guess it is worth it. "I- I know." I said, crouching down. " Goodbye, my dear daughter. " Feathertail choked back tears. " Goodbye. " I nodded, as I leap down the hole. I felt the stars in my pelt vanish, as I fell. I closed my eyes sadly. I had to give up Feathertail.... She probably felt unwanted... My tears swept from my face as I fell closer to the ground. Then... I hit. Chapter six My hole body hurt as I looked up at the sky. I moaned. Then it hit me: I am alive! I sat up. My leg in particular hurt. I looked at it. Oh, no! It was oddly twisted, and blood smeared over it. I layed my head down, and fell asleep. I awoke in Iceshard's den. "Iceshard!" I wailed . "What's wrong, Silverheart?" My mother, Horsefall ask. I looked up. "Mom?..... Where am i? " I ask. But I knew the answer. " Honey, your in the medic den! " I stood up. "Am I dead? " I ask. " no! Of course not! " Horsefall meowed. "Where are my kits?" I ask, rushing up to her. " being fed by Fernbush. " Horsefall meowed. I raced out. I then went into the nursery. Silverkit, Bluekit, Greykit, and Quartzkit layed beside Fernbush. "Kits?" I ask, nosing them. " Mom! Stop! " cried Bluekit. She then looked up. "Who are you?" She squeaked . "Your mother..... " I meowed softly. Bluekit licked me softly. "Ok! Do you want to play?" She ask me. I nodded. " come outside. " I said, leading her out. "So, do you and your sisters get along?" I ask. " all of us exept Featherkit. " Bluekit said, climbing my back for a badger ride. I trotted around the clearing . "You mean Greykit?" I ask. " she was renamed by Fishstar. " Bluekit said. I slowed down. Feathertail? Had my daughter come down too? Bluekit climbed off me. We then went into the nursery. Featherkit was awake now. "Feathertail?" I whispered in her ear. " Of course, now.... Want to play? " I smiled. Featherkit too could have a long life- after her first was taken so quickly. Moons had passed, and I quickly realized that Bluekit was Bluestar. My kits, Featherstar, Blueheart, Quartzfur, and Silverstreak were now warriors. And... I was now a elder, watching Blueheart race up to her mate, Oakbranch, who I knew was Oakheart. "I am expecting kits!" Blueheart purred. I lay down, after Rush's death, when Fishstar had attacked him Silverheart had retired . Their new leader, Featherstar, had recently given birth, to three kits, Blackkit, Firekit, and Sandkit. Who were Blackstar, Firestar, and Sandstorm. I rested my head on a rock, letting my breath grow shallower. Maybe, just maybe... I could come back as one of Blueheart's kits. Category:Texaswild's stories